


The new kid

by cffbnrs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, No Clown, Slow Burn, Stozier, Unrequited Love, bev and stan are best friends, eventual stozier, no pennywise, smh, stephen king robbed us of that friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffbnrs/pseuds/cffbnrs
Summary: Stanley Uris didn’t like change. Especially if that change wore ripped jeans and wouldn't stop singing Buddy Holly.





	The new kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! i havent really written anything in a while and this is fic is kinda my way of getting back into writing so apologies if it isnt great. i hope to update fairly regularly if people end up liking it.
> 
> oh well. stozier whatever.
> 
> P.S. i will probably rewrite this chapter later, its just a way to open the story.

Stan’s day started the same way his day had started for the past 2 and a half years. He woke up to a text from Beverly that simply read,

“morning buttercup - Xx”

She often alternated though different pet names, but the sentiment always remained the same. That was quite possibly the best part of his friendship with Bev, he always knew exactly what to expect. She was predictable. 

He smiled at the text, and placed his phone back on his bedside table. He layed in bed for another five minutes or so, doing his best to convince himself to stand up, before finally dragging himself out from under the covers and into the bathroom. He stared in the mirror for a moment at his disheveled appearance, and obvious bed head before deciding a shower was necessary before his school day.

After his shower, he threw on some clothes and picked up his phone once again to finally answer Bev. He responded with a simple

“Lunch later?”

And put his phone in his back pocket. He continued his morning routine by drying his hair and doing his best to style it. He messed with it for around ten minutes before telling himself it was good enough and heading downstairs to grab breakfast. Although he would never admit it to himself, his hair always looked the same after “styling it” as it did at the beginning. 

Stan’s parents usually left for work before he got up for the morning so he often had the house to himself. He quickly got into the routine of blasting music while making his breakfast, so that’s where he found himself that Monday morning, scrambling eggs and dancing around his kitchen to whatever songs the radio played. 

Soon enough he found his plate of eggs gone, and his feet walking out the door to his car. 

. . .

School seemed hazy. The halls seemed elongated and dull, as students wandered in every direction. Stan directed his attention down to his phone to avoid eye contact with anyone around him. He checked his messages from Bev.

“Sounds great ! I’ll drive. Meet me in the English room when you get to school?" 

Stan found his feet once again thinking for him as they turned him in the direction of the English room.

He entered the almost completely abandoned classroom to be greeted by an iced black coffee being shoved into his hands, and the smiling face of Beverly Marsh.

“The cute barista says hi,” Bev said with a laugh. “She asked for your number again.”

“Again?” Stan said quizzically.

“Yeah, I don’t get it either. What would anyone see in you” Bev said pushing Stan lightly in the chest with a laugh. Stan rolled his eyes and took his seat in the back of the classroom. 

He and Bev sat chatting for a while until other students began filing into the classroom. Mike Hanlon soon took the desk on the other side on stan, offering him a piece of gum, a joke about bad breath, and then a classic Hanlon wink (in that order). And so the three of them sat giggling over dumb jokes until the bell rang. 

. . .

“Psssst,” 

Stan heard a whisper, followed by a nudge come from the desk beside him. He turned to face Bev who nodded in the direction of an unfamiliar face sitting in the corner of the front row of the classroom. 

“Who’s the new kid?”

Stan shrugged and returned his attention back to the board. A few minutes past before he felt her hand push his shoulder again.

“Hey, dumbass” Beverly whispered more aggressively.

“What do you want,” stan said in a monotone voice, which to be frank was barely a whisper. 

“Do you think I should talk to him? Ya know, like try to be his friend?” Beverly looked deep in thought as though she didn't actually care about stan’s opinion, as much as she just wanted someone to project her words onto. 

“I mean sure, do what you want.” his eyes stayed focused on the board. 

Yes.

The board.

That's where his eyes are.

The.

Board.

Curiosity soon got the best of him as he took a longer look at the rumored “new kid” 

One look and Stan already hated him. He was sitting resting one of his arms on his desk and chewing the tip of the pencil in his other. was bouncing one leg up and down so quickly that he looked almost like he was hopping out of his chair. He was wearing a gaudy sweater with bright mismatched patterns that looked all too 90’s. He was wearing shoes that stan could just barely make out as converse. They had scribbles and doodles drawn all over the sides, as though a two-year-old was given a sharpie and no rules. 

Stan rolled his eyes and let out a quiet sigh. He forced his eyes back to his paper and continued on his essay until the bell rang. 

Not even second after he had piled his papers into his bag he was being dragged out and down the hall by Beverly. 

“Where are we going ?” Stan asked, more annoyed than anything else. 

“I wanna find the new kid,” she said impatiently

Stan pulled himself out of the death grip she had on his sleeve and stood still in the hall. 

“Do you really have to? To be completely honest I don’t want to make any new friends.” stan sighed, having no interest in meeting the colorful ball of caffeine he saw in class. 

“Too. bad.” Beverly stated. “I’m not going to talk to him alone. Id get flustered. You’ve gotta keep me grounded Uris!” she said puffing out her chest and punching him lightly in the arm.” she grabbed his arm again and pulled him over to a locker where the unfamiliar face was putting his books away. 

“Hi, sorry to bother you,” Beverly smiled at the tall stranger. “I'm Beverly and this,” she gestured to the obviously annoyed boy in her grip. “Is Stan.”

“Oh, uh...hi. I'm Richie.” he beamed, all the while looking a bit unsure of what to do with his arms. 

“Are you new here?” Bev continued.

“Um yeah, my family just moved here from Portland.” 

“Well, Stan and I were going to go get lunch later. Want to tag along? Beats eating alone right?” she laughed.

Stan started to protest but was quickly elbowed in the stomach by the short angry redhead. 

“I mean you make a good point. So, sure. Why not.” Richie grinned. Stan sighed.

This was going to be a long day. 

. . .

As it turned out, Richie had an identical schedule to Stan. This would've been easy enough for Stan to deal with if it weren't for the fact that Richie insisted on sitting next to Stan in every. single. class. Stan kind of understood where he was coming from, considering he was one of the only people he knew. But goddamn this kid never knew when to shut up. Stan had a headache within the first three seconds of second period. Richie would make constant jokes that only made sense about 2% of the time, not to mention his constant humming and tapping on his desk. This guy was a human wind up toy. He was practically vibrating in his seat, completely unable to stay still. 

By the end of the fourth period, Stan had dealt with three hours of what could only be described as his own personal hell.

And what made this all worse was that Richie now saw Stan as one of his new best friends, which meant there was no way of getting out of this now. This guy just waltzed into his life and fucked it all up, didn’t he. 

After fourth period Stan told Richie to follow him, as they walked out to the parking lot where Beverly was waiting. She greeted the boys with a smile and offered the front seat to Richie. Stan begrudgingly got into the back seat and listened as Richie and Beverly talked as if they were old friends. 

Stan hated this. The nerve. This guy really thought he could just barge into Stan’s world and take away his friends like this.

Richie and Bev had the same taste in music, and movies, and hobbies (if you can call sneaking weed into your house out of sight from your parents a hobby). Stan felt so out of place. Like the world was moving on without him. 

He was pretty sure he hated Richie Tozier.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want ! or dont !


End file.
